Yu Sao
Yu Sao (Chinese: 玉嫂; pinyin: Yù Sǎo) was the head maid of the Dao Ming family's home in Taipei, Taiwan. She worked for the family for over sixty years.Episode 13, Meteor Garden Yu Sao was close to Dao Ming Si, whom she had known since he was born. Biography Early life Yu Sao was married to a military officer, who died during World War II when she was nineteen-years-old. Dao Ming Si's grandfather, the head of the family at that time, offered her a job at his home. Yu Sao credited him with "saving her from vagrancy" and "pledged to serve his family all her life." She spent the next sixty years working for the family. About a year prior, Yu Sao retired from her job as head maid at the Dao Ming home due to back pain.Episode 12, Meteor Garden Out of retirement She returned at Dao Ming Feng's request to "take charge in Feng's absence." Yu Sao allowed Dong Shan Cai to stay at the mansion, but only if she worked as a maid. To please Dao Ming Si, Yu Sao appointed Shan Cai to be his personal maid. Several days later, Feng returned home and asked Yu Sao about Shan Cai. When Yu Sao informed her about Shan Cai work there, Feng became enraged and tried to remove her. Yu Sao threatened suicide if she did so, which caused Feng to relent for the time being. She then took Shan Cai aside and promised to protect her. Feng did, however, find a way to kick Shan Cai out. Before leaving, Shan Cai left Yu Sao a note, in which she lied about the circumstances. Yu Sao managed to catch up with Shan Cai, after she broke up with Si. She lightly scolded Shan Cai for lying to Si about not loving him. Shan Cai then refused her wages from Yu Sao and left Taipei.Episode 14, Meteor Garden Sometime after Shan Cai's return, Si asked Yu Sao about his cousin, Qing Yong. He later asked her to take him to meet Qing Yong. Once there, Yu Sao was overjoyed to see him doing well.Episode 16, Meteor Garden Some time later, Yu Sao found herself powerless when Feng returned to Taiwan. Feng, who was trying to split up Si and Shan Cai again, locked him in his room. Unable to outright explain the situation, Yu Sao gave an invitation to Si's wedding to Mei Zuo and Xi Men. It took some time, but the F3 finally got the idea to sneak into the mansion. Yu Sao was waiting for them and gave them a detailed map. However, they were caught by Feng and Yu Sao tried to cover for them. Feng subsequently forced Yu Sao back into retirement.Episode 18, Meteor Garden A few days later, Feng gave up her plans and Yu Sao excitedly ushered Shan Cai back into the mansion.Episode 19, Meteor Garden Physical appearance Yu Sao was an aging old woman in her eighties that wore wire-rimmed glasses. She had black hair mixed with grey streaks, which she put into a bun. Her standard uniform for work was a modest grey cheongsam-type shirt. Personality and traits Upon first meeting Yu Sao, Shan Cai described her a "forceful and determined woman." She was loyal to the Dao Ming family and was especially fond of Si. However, she did "have a mind of her own" and refused to follow anyone's orders blindly. She was also a difficult boss and expected a lot of the employees under her command. Behind the scenes *Angie Tang portrays Yu Sao in the Taiwanese dramas, Meteor Garden (2001) and Meteor Garden II (2002). Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden characters Category:Taipei residents